The Four Manwhore Football Players
by ConflictingLoyalties563
Summary: OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The games we play to hurt

**AN: This is just a story that popped into my head one day when I was listening to music hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Jezebel POV

Being the new girl isn't fun, especially when you transfer to Degrassi; where the football players walk around like they're kings and can get any girl that they want. The four that especially act and think this way are none other than their star players; Elijah Goldsworthy, Andrew Torres, K.C. Guthrie, and Adam Torres

And can you guess which girls caught their attention on their first day? Oh just my friends; Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and me; Jezebel Steel, but you can call me Jez.

I examine myself in the girls' bathroom mirror; raven colored hair with dark blue streaks to add sort of a blueish effect, bright blue eyes, that have rings of green, and flecks of gold, a black Escape The Fate concert tee shirt, ripped black and white tye-dye skinny jeans, and beat up black converse high tops.

I reapply my eyeliner, touch up my gray eye shadow, grab my bag made out of old concert tee shirts and head out the door; walking straight into the bane of my existence.

Clare POV

"Hey, Blue Eyes." I hear his voice say from behind me as I open my locker and I mentally groan.

Why can't this stupid gorgeous man whore leave me alone! I thought as I turn around and look into his emerald eyes, "Hello Elijah." I reply coldly.

"Aww Edwards you act as if you almost don't want to see me." Eli shot back smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have to act." I replied starting to turn back to my locker.

Eli grabbed my arm and I looked into his dazzling emerald eyes and saw hurt, "Listen Clare, I know that you know about my rep and how much of an ass I can be, but I've been trying for _three weeks_ to charm you. Just ask anyone I have _never _tried this hard."

And then he just walked away, leaving me wondering what the hell had my heart gotten me into this time.

Jez POV

I head out the door and walk straight into the one person I didn't want to see at the moment; the bane of my existence a.k.a. Adam Torres a.k.a. the guy I might be falling for.

He grabs my wrists so I don't fall backwards. "You okay?" Adam asks smirking.

I look up at his beautiful blue eyes, "Yeah fine." I say trying to pull away.

"Wait I need to talk to you." He said keeping his grip

I sighed, "Okay talk."

He took a deep breath, "Okay, Jez I-"

Adam was cut off by Bianca coming up behind him and saying, "Hey sexy thanks for a good time last night."

I smiled my best don't ever talk to me again smile, "Bye, Torres." I said and pushed past him.

"Jez wait!" Adam called after me.

I turned to find him two feet from me, "No, Adam. I should've known better, as soon as I start to have feelings for you, you just had to go screw it up and fuck Bianca!" I yelled at him.

Adam's face softened, "You have feelings for me?"

I laughed coldly, "Maybe I did but not anymore all because you just had to get some."

Then I turned on my heel and walked away, you hurt me and now I'm gonna hurt you.

_**Lunch…..**_

Adam POV

"No guys I think Clare might actually be starting to like me!" Eli said enthusiastically.

I groaned and put my head on the table, even my best friend Dr. Doom was having some progress with his girl. K.C. was this close to winning over Jenna and Drew had something up his sleeve for Alli.

While I, Adam Torres the biggest idiot out there had and I quote; "Just had to screw it up and fuck Bianca."

"Ok man what happened?" K.C. said turning to me.

"Bianca ruins everything." I mumbled into the table.

Drew slapped his forehead, "You…hooked…up…with…Bianca." He said slowly

"And…Jezebel…found…out." K.C. finished just as slowly.

I nodded. "Adam God damn it just go talk to her!" Eli said

I sighed, "But she hates me." I said pathetically.

"ADAM!" K.C. said loudly, "We've all been trying for over 3 WEEKS now to get these girls to like us and you might have a chance with yours!"

Eli cut him off, "Dude just go talk to her before K.C. has some kind of emotional episode."

K.C. punched Eli's shoulder and I got up from the table. Conversation at Jez's table stops completely as I approach. "Hey," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets of my letterman jacket, "Listen, Jez I need to talk to you."

Jezebel stood up in front of me and crossed her arms, "What do you want Torres?" She asked coldly.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to her, "A date with you. Just _one _date is all I want and if you absolutely hate it I'll leave you alone and won't bother you anymore."

There was a silence before Jez said, "Um okay."

I smiled, "Okay?"

"But just one date Torres and no funny business." She said smirking.

My smile widened as I walked away back to my table.

Jez POV

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Clare yelled.

I just smirked, "It'll be more fun to get him back now."

I got up and walked away. I walked out of the lunchroom, through the hallway, out the front door, and over to the spot where all the smokers, junkies, stoners, and whores hung out at lunch.

As I made my way through the big group I ignored the comments, cat calls, and offers and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell of pot coming off their clothes.

I needed a favor from the guy that I knew would drive Adam insane. "Hey Fitz." I said smiling putting my hand on his arm.

Fitz looked at me in that undressing you with his eyes way before smiling back, "Now what can I do for you sexy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like dislike? Please tell me! <strong>

**Next chapter;**

**Secrets will be revealed…**

**And Eli is in for one hell of a surprise… **

**As always review?**

**-maxrideadict14 **


	2. Chapter 2: I can't do this

**AN: Here's the second chapter thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot! Idk how long this story will be it depends on if I keep having inspiration…and don't get sidetracked! **

**Random Storygirl: I didn't even realize that it sounded like that until I read it over again and your right it does! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Clare POV

What did Jez mean by 'get him back'? I thought walking through the halls with Jenna and Alli. "What do you think Jez meant?" I asked them as we stopped at Alli's locker that had a rose taped on it.

"Who knows she's Jez she does crazy and most of the time irresponsible things." Jenna said shrugging.

I saw Alli smile as she read the note attached to the rose. "Alli…." I said warily

"Huh?" She asked absentmindedly holding the rose to her face and smelling it.

"He's getting in your head Alli…" I said.

"Clare is it so bad that a guy likes me?" Alli asked loudly slamming her locker in anger.

"Considering its Drew-" I started but she cut me off.

"What the hell!" Alli said pointing over my shoulder.

I turned to look and saw Jez talking and laughing with Fitz. Oh god she wouldn't… But she did. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she reached up and pecked his cheek.

I smacked my forehead and muttered, "Well…at least now we know what she meant.

They both nodded.

Jez POV

Fitz and I walked outside flirting and laughing. The deal was that he would give me the favor of pissing off Adam if I made out with him.

And believe me there is no way in fucking hell I would ever make out with him unless it was the only way to get Adam back for sleeping with Bianca.

"Here he comes at 12 o'clock." Fitz whispered to me.

I looked over Fitz's shoulder from my perch on the ledge attached to the steps and saw Adam headed our way. "You know the drill." I said and Fitz kissed me.

It was sloppy and full of tongue that tasted like cigarettes but oh well. I pulled away and Fitz shot me a smirk before walking away from me to his buddies and leaving me in a stare down with Adam.

He marched up to me and crossed his arms with a disgusted look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked, "Well? Are you gonna say anything?" I asked.

Adam snorted, "Fitz really? Out of everybody you chose him!"

I smirked at him, "I'm just having fun just like you. Only the difference between me and you is that I'm not fucking anyone."

I got down from my perch and turned on my heel and started to walk away when he grabbed my wrists. Adam pulled me close until we were nose to nose, "If you wanted some fun you could've just asked me." Adam said and then he kissed me.

I felt warmth spread through me starting at my toes and the butterflies I usually get were magnified by 1000. Before I could stop my self I kissed him back and felt him deepen it and slip his tongue between my lips.

After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at me. I felt the panic start to build in my chest and spread throughout my limbs. Before I could help myself I pulled out of his arms, ran down the stairs and across the street.

This can't happen not with Adam not with anyone.

Adam POV

I watched her run away with a terrified look on her face. One minute she's totally into me and kissing me back and the next she's running away with a look on her face that tells me I might as well had just raped her.

I punched the ledge where she was sitting or I tried to but my brother grabbed my arm. "Ok." Drew said, "What happened this time."

Clare POV

I can not believe she did that! Okay she's Jez but still….Fitz? Of all the people to piss Adam off with she had to choose his mortal enemy.

I sighed as I walked to Alli's locker where I saw her being bombarded with questions by Drew, Eli, and K.C. I rushed up to them and grabbed Eli's arm.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Eli laughed coldly, "Your slut of a best friend hurt Adam, that's what."

I felt anger rush through me; nobody calls Jez a slut in front of me especially after what happened. Before I could stop myself I slapped him and growled, "You _never_ call her that you have _no idea_ what she's been put through."

Eli touched his cheek where a red handprint had started to form and I noticed that the hallway had grown silent.

I didn't care I was too mad, too mad to even process the fact that I had just slapped the guy I was falling for I just grabbed Alli and dragged her the hell away from there.

Eli POV

Clare slapped me, Saint Clare actually slapped me. The hallway grew silent as she said, "You _never_ call her that you have _no idea_ what she's been put through."

Then Clare walked off grabbing Alli as she went. I stared after her and raised a hand to my pink cheek where I felt a hand print starting to form. I _really _pissed her off this time.

What has Jezebel Steel been through that was so bad?

Jez POV

I hugged myself as I walked through the woods. After I was far enough in I looked around until I saw the tree with red tape around it and started climbing it until I found the plank of wood where the rope had been severed.

I pulled, opening up the trapdoor and climbing in. I closed it behind me and looked around at the wooden tree house. There were band posters covering almost every inch of space on the walls, a few bean bag chairs scattered around, a guitar in the corner, some broken beer bottles, and a chest with a combination lock on it.

This might not seem like much but it was our old escape before we moved me, Alli, Jenna, Clare, and the guys all came up here on the weekends and Friday nights. Clare was the only one that left sober and with out making out with someone.

This was good because without Clare our drunken selves would have made some big ass mistakes back in the day. I sat down on one of the bean bags and put my face in my hands, my raven hair creating a curtain between my crying self and the outside world.

I'm gonna have to tell Adam sooner or later hopefully later. He doesn't need to know…well he might. That is if I want a relationship with him, which I don't…

Right?

Eli POV

I grabbed Clare's arm as we came out of English class, dragged her down the hallway to the janitor's closet, and pulled her in closing the door behind us. I flicked on the lights to reveal an annoyed Clare.

I took a deep breath, "What did you mean by I have no idea what Jez has been through."

She just looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "We've all been through something, all four of us, and I can't tell you what the others have been through, that would be breaking code and betraying their trust."

I sighed, "C'mon Clare it can't be that bad she's just one girl."

Clare scoffed at me, "Jez has to live with what she went through for the rest of her life, we all do."

Then Clare walked out. I sighed and went out after her, grabbing her wrist and turning her to me, "Clare about what I said to you about never trying this hard…I meant it, still do."

Clare nodded, "I know but I can't Eli not with you, not with anyone."

Her voice cracked at the end and my heart broke. Clare kissed my cheek, "I do like you though, Eli."

Then she started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist, "Then what's the problem?"

Clare sighed and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the girls' bathroom. I watched as she lifted up the floral skirt to reveal a huge purple bruise.

I'll admit it…I almost shit my pants right then.

**AN: Next chapter; **

**Jez's huge secret will be revealed…**

**As always review?**

**-maxrideaddict14**


	3. Chapter 3: Jez's Secret

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys you really have no idea how much they mean to me! :) **

**As for your questions on whether or not Clare is being abused you'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

* * *

><p>Jez POV<p>

I sat at my desk in my room trying to make sense of the textbook in front of my face. My teacher made it clear that if I didn't pass this test I'll be failing life science. But as the words and letters got more and more mixed up my frustration grew.

I sighed in anger and got up from my desk, walking over to the room connected to mine and peered into the darkness where I saw Zoey curled up in her little twin bed with her monkey.

I smiled to myself as I walked over and sat down gently on the bed next to the three year old. I smoothed her wavy raven hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

I had to keep her a secret from most people so her father wouldn't find out that he was a father and come and 'visit' me and Zoey. Zoey is my life she's worth everything even a life full of secrets and broken promises.

I stood up and walked out of her room closing the door quietly just as the doorbell rang. I sighed and ran down the stairs to the door, opening it to see Jenna, Alli, K.C., Drew, and …..Adam. _Great_ I thought just _freaking _great.

"Whats going on here?" I asked pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

Alli looked nervous as did Jenna while K.C. and Drew just looked totally blessed out…..wait a second. "You guys agreed to go out with them didn't you?" I asked cutting off what Alli was about to say.

They nodded and Jenna spoke up, "I left my key in my locker sorry."

I sighed and moved aside letting her in, "Your purse is in your room!" I called after her as she dashed up the stairs.

K.C. looked like he was about to go after her but I stepped in his path, "Don't even think about it. Number one rule of mine and Jenna's house is that no boys go past the first step. We already learned that lesson."

Jenna came down the stairs with her purse on her shoulder and Zoey on her hip. I mentally beat the crap out of her.

"You mean you did Jez, by the way Zoey just woke up and is hungry; I'll see you at 10 bye!" Jenna said heading out the door and handing me my daughter as she walked out, letting Adam in.

"So who's this cutie?" Adam asked smiling.

I felt my self smile back automatically, "This is Zoey Steel…..my daughter." I said watching my expression go into shock.

"D-daughter?" Adam asked stuttering.

I scrunched my nose and nodded. Adam let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair, "So I guess this is what Eli meant." He said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Adam took his phone out and pressed a few buttons before holding in out to me. I shifted Zoey on my hip and took the phone as she started playing with my hair.

_As Jez what she's been through- Eli_

_What the hell are you talking about? – Adam_

_Just do it ok! – Eli_

_Whatever man just keep it in your pants – Adam_

I mouthed the word 'oh' and handed the phone back to Adam. "So what you've been through, he meant a teenage pregnancy right?" Adam asked.

I sighed and put Zoey down, "Go play, Zo." I said and she ran off.

I took Adam's hand and led him over to the couch in the living room and sat down. "I was diagnosed with ADHD and ADD when I was seven, then I was diagnosed with dyslexia when I was nine, and last year I was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder when tried to kill myself during my first and only episode of mania."

I sighed and looked at Adam, "I'm not crazy if that's what your wondering I'm fine I take all of my medications and am fine. When DCFS found out about my episode and diagnosis they tried to take Zoey and put her in foster care but they didn't stand a chance in court."

Adam nodded, "So where's her dad?"

I flinched, "I couldn't tell you even if you tortured me for information." I said trying to hide my flinching.

Adam looked at me sternly, "Not funny Jezebel."

I looked away from him, "I was raped Adam." I said in a quiet voice.

He looked at me in shock. "I was thirteen years old, I was walking home. He was sixteen and cute and I trusted him." I laughed coldly,

"I was so _stupid_ back then so naïve. I'd heard that there was a rapist in the area but I didn't think that he'd come to Vancouver, and even if he did that he'd stick to the scummy part of town." I paused and looked Adam, whose face was white, straight in the eye,

"How was I supposed to know that a _sixteen year old_ would rape me?" I asked.

Adam was silent for a few moments before wrapping his arms around me and drawing me to him. He kissed my cheek and said, "I'm so sorry. If I find that guy I'll-"

I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand, "Adam I'm fine, have been since I found out I was pregnant with Zoey."

As if on cue Zoey came in and ran to me, landing in my lap, "When's grandma coming?" She asked her brown eyes wide.

I checked the clock, "Any minute now sweetheart."

Then she ran out of the room and up the stairs. Adam and I sat there for a few minutes, me lying against his chest and him playing with our hands. I didn't know why I was allowing this, he's just gonna hurt me I can't get attached.

But at the moment I could really care less. Then the doorbell rang and I bolted up onto my feet, "Shit Adam kitchen now." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him through the house and into the kitchen.

"Jez what-" Adam began.

"Just stay here I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" I said.

He nodded and I ran back through the house to the front door. I ran my fingers through my hair before opening the door. I smiled at my mom, "Hey mom." I said hugging her.

I heard Zoey come down the stairs and pulled away to see her with her Dora suitcase. "Grandma!" She squealed launching herself at my mom.

"So I'll see you guys Monday?" I asked watching Zo.

"Of course," My mom said kissing my cheek, "Don't worry she's fine."

I nodded and forced a smile. "Love you mommy!" Zoey called over my mom's shoulder.

"Love you too Zo!" I called back.

I watched my mom buckle Zoey in and drive away. I sighed and closed the door anxiety settling in. This is only the fifth time I've been away from Zoey besides school and it kills me every time.

"Hey Bel." Adam said coming up from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my head.

I jumped, he laughed and I smacked him. I turned around and looked up meeting his blue eyes. I felt like I was in a trance and I couldn't look away. Before I knew what was happening we crashed our mouths together and his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair as he backed me up against the wall. Adam pulled away and smirked at me, "Was that even better than the first kiss?"

I smacked him in the chest and pulled him back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter<strong>

**Clare's secret comes out! **

**Thanks for reading and for all the review it means a lot! **

**(P.S. next chapter might me short.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Clare's Secret

**AN: Here you guys go! I put two chapters in one day because I'm gonna be busy with basketball practices all week and my brother's baseball games. **

**This chapter will be entirely in Eli's POV**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

* * *

><p>Eli POV<p>

I gritted my teeth together, "Who did this to you?"

Clare looked down at her feet. When she didn't answer I said, "Clare tell me," I grabbed her hands, "please."

She looked up at me her oceans wide, "My dad just got a little mad its fine Eli." Clare chocked out.

I felt my muscles start to burn from anger and released one of her hands. "Promise me you'll stay at Jez's tonight." She hesitated.

"Please Clare I don't want you hurt." I said letting some of my pain slip into my voice.

Clare nodded. I felt a rush of relief and before I knew what I was doing I kissed her. I felt her kiss me back and I backed her up against the stall door. A few minutes later we broke a part.

"I'll drive you to Jez's." I said looking at my watch.

Clare smiled at me, "Okay." She said taking my hand

We walked out of the school hand in hand and I led her to Morty. Clare got in the passenger side as I got in the drivers and we drove off.

As we drove Clare and I teased each other and occasionally she'd point out where to go and in a few minutes we were at Jez's house.

We got out as I came around the front of the hearse she grabbed my hand and I kissed her quickly. We walked up to the house and Clare took a key out from under a pot by the door.

She unlocked the door and let us in. We heard a moan come from the living room and Clare put a finger to her lips and mouthed 'Jenna and K.C.' I nodded and we crept into the living room…where I was scarred for life.

Jezebel was straddling Adam on the couch as they continued to make out. Adam's shirt was on the floor and his hands were up Jez's shirt.

I almost puked as I heard them both let out moans. I covered Clare's eyes and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

They sprang apart, eyes wide, to different sides of the couch and started muttering different explanations. "Guys seriously you could have damaged Clare's beautiful blue eyes!" I said.

Clare giggled and pulled away from my hands to kiss my cheek. "That's cute." Adam and Jez said at the same time.

I saw them blush and Adam took Jez's hands and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. I felt surprise course through me; this couldn't be Adam Torres the football player who had a different girl in his room every other day, this girl had done something to him.

"Jez is Adam on crack or something?" I asked worriedly.

He glared at me as the girls laughed. Adam released Jez, who looked a little sad as he did, and got up to get his shirt. As he did I saw Jez's eyes examine him and I saw her lick her lips nervously.

I was about to say something but Clare beat me to it, "Jezebel Alyson Maria Isabella Steel what are you doing checking out Adam? And where the hell is your daughter?" She asked sternly hands on hips.

I froze; daughter? Adam looked at me and smirked before kissing Jez quickly on the lips. "Daughter?" I asked in a weird voice.

They all nodded and Jez smirked at me, "What? It's not that big of a deal and Clare she's with my mom for the weekend."

Clare laughed, "That explains why Adam was even allowed in."

I looked at her weird and she said, "Jez is really protective of Zoey."

I just shrugged at her and wrapped my arms around my waist before looking over to see Jez and Adam teasing each other both verbally and physically.

I rolled my eyes, "Really guys?"

They just laughed at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter;<strong>

**Alli's secret comes out and...**

**some problems occur for Adam and Jez...**

**thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Alli's Secret

**AN: Sorry its been three days since I updated I've just been really busy I don't think I even had the chance to get on the computer in the past few days.**

**Remember in this chapter Alli's secret comes out!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday….<strong>_

Adam POV

Things were finally working out for Jez and me; at least that's what everybody else thought. For Jez and I? Not so much. She's been avoiding me ever since I left her house Friday night and I'm determined to find out why.

I come out of math class to see Jez and Bianca verbally fighting about something. As I walked closer I heard Bianca say, "Sweetie he just wants you for sex, sex, and more sex. And once he's done with you he'll throw you away like yesterday's newspaper."

Then she walked away. "And you would know this from experience right?" Jez mocked.

Bianca turned around and smiled at her, "We used each other honey."

"But who made the first move?" Jez shot back.

Bianca glared at her before turning on her heel and stomping away. I smiled to myself as Drew and Eli walked up to me; but my smile dropped as Jezebel glared at me before heading to her locker.

Drew put his hand on my shoulder, "What did you do to piss her off now?" He asked.

I shrugged his hand off, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." I said and hurried after her.

Alli POV

I took a deep breath as I looked into the mirror. My make up was perfect not smudged from crying; my deep brown eyes looked sparkly and refreshed not tear filled and blood shot; my deep mocha skin looked flawless not battered and bruised.

I tried to calm myself to avoid the coming panic attack. It's been one year, one year since _he_ was put in jail.

I take a picture out of my bag and examine it. Its one of me, Clare, Jenna, and Jez from last summer; we're all sitting at a picnic table at the park.

We're such an odd bunch; Clare the Christian abstinence ring wearing girl, Jezebel the atheist emo teen mother, Jenna the preppy cheerleader, and me the fashion obsessed Muslim girl who's parents would kill if they saw what she actually wears to school.

But the combination works for us, even Clare and Jez. You'd think they'd be at each others throats all the time because well Clare's Christian; Jez is an atheist; Clare has an abstinence ring; Jez is a teen mom (not that that was her choice).

In reality though, they're probably the closest ones in the group. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to Clare's locker. "So you told Eli about your dad?" I asked her as she searched for her math book.

Clare froze and looked at me wide eyed, "What?" I asked shrugging, "I kinda figured you did since you two are all cozy now. Besides you stayed at Jez's this weekend."

"That she did." Jez said coming up to us, "By the way Clare you talk in your sleep…a lot."

I giggled, "Eli?"

Jez laughed, "Who else?"

By now Clare's face was a deep tomato red that we find hilarious but according to Eli is 'the cutest thing he ever saw'. I mean seriously gag.

Speaking of the devil; he walked up behind Clare and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek, "Talking about me ladies?"

Jez laughed, "Yeah about how the power of Christ compels you."

Eli raised his eyebrows, "Since when are you a believer?"

"I'm not but Satan's child should be compelled by the power of Christ right?" She said

Eli rolled his eyes, "Adam's looking for you."

Jezebel froze. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the love birds. "Whats going on I thought things were great with Adam!" I said.

Jez sighed, "They were, I mean they are but…what if I'm just another girl?"

I gave her my tell-me-your-kidding look, "Jez Adam's crazy about you; you are _not_ just another girl!"

I looked around her, "Speaking of the devil, I want details, bye!"

And then I ran off leaving her alone with him.

Jez POV

I turned and saw him making his way through the crowded hallway to me. "Jez whats going on?" Adam asked when he reached me grabbing my hand.

I sighed, "Am I just another girl?" I blurted out.

Adam looked at me and laughed. I smacked him and he stopped. "Adam I'm serious." I said.

"So am I." He replied and then he kissed me.

A few minutes later we pulled away smiling, "So I'm not just another girl?" I said smiling

"Believe me." Adam said, "You're far from it."

I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "So can I walk you to class?" Adam asked.

I smiled at him, "Of course."

Drew POV

"Hey, sweet thing." I said kissing Alli's cheek.

She flinched. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Alli nodded and faked a smile, "Yeah fine."

"Alli don't lie to me." I said.

She cringed, "I just really don't like this day." She said before running off.

"Alli!" I called after her, but she just kept running.

"Hey man." K.C. said walking up holding hands with Jenna.

I sighed and closed Alli's locker, "Hi."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jenna what happened on this day to Alli?" I asked ignoring K.C.'s question.

Her eyes widened, "What's today?"

"The 21st." I said.

"SHIT!" She yelled, "Which way did she go?"

I pointed down the hall. "Run after her and don't stop until you get to Media Immersions." Jenna said before dragging K.C. away.

I took off after Alli. I found her exactly where Jenna said she would be. I took out my phone and sent her a quick text.

_Come outside we need to talk- Drew_

I watched as she flipped open her phone and looked up at me. I waved and watched as she go a hall pass from Ms O and came out. Alli looked at me expectantly.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "What happened on the 21st?" I asked again.

Alli's eyes widened, "M-my last boyfriend Zach…h-he used to h-hit me." I clenched my teeth, "A-and today w-was the d-day he was a-arrested."

I unclenched my teeth, "He. Hurt. You."

Alli nodded. I hugged her, "I'll never do that to you, I swear on my life." I said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think about Alli's secret? I should have Jenna's secret in the one after the next.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**

**-maxrideaddict14**


	6. Chapter 6: Kissing at school bad idea

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a few days and I'm sorry but here's a new chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**(P.S. FUDGE POPS ARE AWESOME!) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jez POV<p>

I looked around our lunch table. The boys had football practice and Alli and Jenna were giggling over the cute texts Drew and K.C. had sent them. I rolled my eyes at them and my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket;

_Hey beautiful coffee at the Dot after school? - Adam _

I bit my lip to keep people from noticing my smile.

_Of course :) - Jezebel_

I got a text back almost immediately.

_See you then :) –Adam_

I put my phone away, "Hey Jen could you-"

"Watch Zoey while you get coffee with Adam?" She finished for me.

I nodded. "Of course but remember-"

"You've got a date with K.C. at Little Miss Steaks at 7." I finished for her.

Alli and Clare looked between the two of us, "You guys are-"

"Scary sometimes?" I finished for Clare.

"Wow what are you like the slutty quadruplets?" Bianca asked coming and standing next to our table.

I stood up and got in her face, which was easy since we're the same height, "Bianca do you like embarrassing yourself or something?" I said.

She laughed, "And how am I embarrassing myself? Last time I checked your boys change girls like socks. If anyone's embarrassing themselves its you because the only way Adam will stay with you for more than a week is if you sleep with him."

I laughed, "Bianca, how would you know this? You slept with him and he still didn't want to be with you, now get lost." I said.

She growled something incoherent probably like, 'fucking slut'.

I laughed again, "Bitch, bite me."

Bianca stomped away, the whole lunchroom was silent. "I'll see you guys in English." I said before walking out.

I went to my locker and took out my water bottle and pill container. I took out my dosage before popping them in my mouth and draining them down with water. "Oooh someone's popping piiiillls." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see…

Adam POV

We head into the locker room dripping in sweat from our noon practice. I strip down and head into the showers.

. . .

I wrap a towel around my waist and head back into the locker room. I open my locker and feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Owen.

"Hey." I say bumping fists with him.

"So how is she?" He asked as I turned back around.

I snapped my head back towards him, "Excuse me?" I ask.

Owen looked a little annoyed, "C'mon yah know; Jez. Is she good in the sack or what?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Its not like that man."

Owen scoffed, "Dude look at her of course it is; I mean she made out with Fitz-"

I pushed him into the locker and punched him in the stomach, "Don't talk about her like that." I growled.

"TORRES!"

I looked up from Owen to see an angry Coach Armstrong, "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Get dressed and report to my office!" He said before walking away.

I sighed and let Owen go. He ran off and I hurriedly got dressed, fixed my hair, and went to Coach's office. I knocked on the door, "Come in." He said.

I entered and sat in the chair across from his desk. "Adam, you know there is a zero tolerance for bullying at this school." Coach began.

"Coach I promise I wasn't bullying him."

Coach cut me off, "There is also a zero tolerance for fighting."

"Coach it wasn't like that."

He cut me off again, "Then what happened?"

I sighed, "Owen came up to me and started talking trash about my girl and I guess I just kind of lost it."

Coach nodded, "Let me know if it happens again, but for now go get to class."

"Thank you, sir." I said before leaving.

We still had over five minutes before the end of lunch bell rang so I walked to Jez's locker to wait for her. As I rounded the corner I saw Fitz come up behind her, "Oooh someone's popping piiiiiiiills." I heard him coo.

Jez snorted, "Get lost, Fitz."

He grabbed her wrist and turned her around before pressing her up against the lockers. I heard her whimper and I snapped.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" I yelled walking towards them.

Fitz backed off and ran down the hallway. I wrapped my arms around Jez's waist, "You okay?" I asked concerned.

She smirked at me, "Of course I am."

I kissed her gently and felt her kiss me back. Jez opened her mouth a little and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I felt her smirk a little and I backed her up against the lockers.

Jez's arms curled around my neck and played with my hair. I broke away and started kissing her neck.

"Adam?" She asked breathlessly, "We need to stop before we get caught."

I pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips gently. "Mr. Torres, Miss Steel." I heard Principal Simpson say from behind us.

**Shit.** I pulled away from Jezebel to face Simpson. "Detention; where you can join your friends." He said.

We took the slips and Simpson walked away . "Great." I said, "Now I'll miss practice."

"Oh shit." Jez said.

"What?" I asked.

"Jenna was supposed to watch Zo after school if she got caught with K.C….."

"No one is watching her." I finished for her.

She nodded, "I'll just text Clare." Jez said

The bell rang and students flooded into the hallway. "Let's get milady to class shall we?" I ask holding out my arm.

Jez giggles and takes my arm.

Clare POV

I walk into English class and kiss Eli's cheek before sitting down. "Hey Blue Eyes." He says wearing his rare smile.

"Wow Green Eyes someone's happy to see me." I say raising my eyebrows and looking into his emeralds.

Eli smirks then kisses me gently, "Mr. Goldsworthy, Miss Edwards, school is not the place for that you have detention after school." Ms. Dawes says walking in.

I pull away from Eli and put on a fake pout. We take our detention slips and Eli turns around to face the front. I feel my phone buzz and sneak it out of my pocket to see Eli doing the same with his.

_Got detention for kissing Adam in the hallway can you watch Zo? –Jez_

_Can't got detention also. –Clare_

_Crap I'll ask Jen or Alli but onto a more interesting topic; what did Little Miss Saint Clare get in trouble for? –Jez_

_I was kissing Eli in the classroom… -Clare_

_Lol wow my Clare-Bear is finally growing up. See you in detention ;) –Jez_

I put my phone back in my pocket only to have a note land on my desk.

_Looks like we won't be alone in detention :( -Eli_

_How is that a frowny face? We would still have had Simpson with us –Clare_

_No we wouldn't; he's only there for five minutes and then he leaves to go watch tv or something –Eli_

_And what were you planning on using that time with me to do? ;) –Clare_

_I think you know –Eli _

The bell rang and I stuffed the note in my pocket. "Can I walk milady to detention?" Eli asked intertwining our fingers.

"Of course." I said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go I should have the next one up in a few days!<strong>

**Next chapter;**

**Will Jenna's secret come out?**

**Who will all be in detention? **

**Will there be any break ups, fights, or cat fights? **

**All this can be found out soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it!**

**-maxrideaddict14 **

**:)**


End file.
